


Erotyczne fantazje 5

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 5

Ruby krzyczała i jęczała z rozkoszy, kiedy sztuczny członek jej partnerki wszedł w nią. Weiss wsuwała go i wysuwała z ciasnej szparki swojej liderki, pieszcząc w tym samym czasie jej zgrabnymi dłońmi, duże i jędrne piersi Ruby.

Weiss pochyliła się nad łowczynią i pocałowała jej usta, długim, gorącym i namiętnym pocałunkiem, wsuwając swój język do środka.

Ich nagie piersi zaczęły się o siebie ocierać, kiedy Weiss posuwała Ruby swoim sztucznym penisem, doprowadzając drżące ciało przywódczyni do rozkoszy.

Gdy cudowne uczucie lekkości i przyjemności rozlazło się po ciele Ruby, sprawiło, że o niczym już nie chciała myśleć, niż tylko o swojej wspaniałej partnerce. Po orgazmie Ruby zapadła w głęboki sen, leżąc w ramionach swojej dziewczyny, która tylko się uśmiechała.


End file.
